


Singing in the Rain

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's boyfriend Marco is an adrenaline junkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovelistAngel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/gifts).



> Oneshot. Novelistangel23 (check out that Ao3 + Tumblr) gave me a Jeanmarco prompt "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

"I swear to Christ, Marco. If you die. I'm gonna kill you."

"You say that every time, Jean. And I've only gotten like two concussions," he says, holding up three fingers and turning to shimmy up the ladder of the decrepit water tower. 

"So far. I'm not scraping you off the pavement this time." Marco loves danger, climbing, heights. And if Jean were a sadist then his boyfriend's apparent death wish wouldn't be as big a problem. 

Jean was there at the party when Marco learned about B.A.S.E. jumping, saw the widening of his eyes, the want for adrenaline that Jean couldn't give. Jean left the party early that night to get drunk on his own. Marco caught up with him, promising to never even try it.

"Don't even think about it," Jean said kissing him.

 _And here we are,_ Jean thinks the very next day while Marco turns out, halfway up the tower, pivoting his right foot on a rusty rung, swinging his whole left side out, an arm and a leg stretched far, him calling down, "Jean! I'm singing in the—" and yes, yes the rung he holds breaks. And on impact he breaks an arm and a leg, grimacing, then laughing, then murmuring, "Rain…rain!" 

 _And here we are,_ Jean thinks in the ER. "You know you can still die. Like Finny."

"Who's Finny?"

"From _A Separate Peace?_ He broke his leg and his bone marrow leaked to his heart." 

"No, no. His boyfriend pushed him out that tree," Marco giggles. 

"Gene and Finny didn't date. If you'd read the book…" Jean says exasperated. 

"His lover! His lover _jounced the limb!_ " Marco's dying of laughter and so is Jean despite knowing he'll have to care for this goon who barely showed up to junior year English and who most definitely was not a fan of John Knowles novels.

"Fuck. How did… how did I even meet you when you barely showed up to class?" Jean sighs. 

"Came for you. Gene and Jean and Gene Kelly singing in the rain," he smiles.

* * *

Years later the ER is somber, Marco not laughing about lovers or jouncing. Just lying there, and Jean knows he'd had his seatbelt on and, stupid as he was, he never sped. Not once. 

Jean with his head in his hands muttering, "I swear to Christ, Marco..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm sure he's fine...
> 
> Tumblr's asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com
> 
> The writing only tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> Gimme another prompt at  
> http://asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com/post/127277566487/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And go visit Novelistangel23


End file.
